


Here's to Us.

by mydrunkjoey



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Fluff, Kagakreutz, M/M, all i do nowadays is write really fluffy shippy stuff, basically lots of romantic things and gushy-ness, specifically shippy footballer stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydrunkjoey/pseuds/mydrunkjoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things Kevin likes about their odd relationship. He likes that they struggle to converse their ideas, exchanging ideas through basic gestures and words. He likes teaching Shinji German, even if all the words are inappropriate. He likes to hear Shinji speak Japanese, swift and intriguing and so, so, so, foreign. He likes that their traditions are so different, that eating meals are so important to Shinji, and that they have to be done at a table, at the right time, with the right utensils. (The first few weeks after the first kiss and Kevin's eating habits had already changed dramatically, and admittedly, for the better.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's to Us.

        Shinji and him always had a relationship. The same way everyone in the club had a relationship, all relatively positive ones at that. Like most relationships over the years, Kevin and Shinji's morphed a little. At first, they were strangers, hadn't heard of each other, didn't speak each other's languages, and essentially they barely knew how to interact with each other. Then there was an acquaintanceship, their discomfort replaced with something warm, something tangible. Even further in, Kevin found himself spending time with Shinji outside of training. And outside of training eventually meant staying at each other's places. Then this relationship-- by now a “friendship” blurred into something they called “brotherhood,” which was a term they stopped using a month into the word.

        They stopped because a month in, Kevin kisses Shinji first. And the day after, Shinji kisses Kevin first.

        There are a lot of things Kevin likes about their odd relationship. He likes that they struggle to converse their ideas, exchanging ideas through basic gestures and words. He likes teaching Shinji German, even if all the words are inappropriate. He likes to hear Shinji speak Japanese, swift and intriguing and so, so, so, foreign. He likes that their traditions are so different, that eating meals are so important to Shinji, and that they have to be done at a table, at the right time, with the right utensils. (The first few weeks after the first kiss and Kevin's eating habits had already changed dramatically, and admittedly, for the better.)

        Kevin also likes that in the midst of all this difference, he still knows Shinji. He knows Shinji better than anyone, and Shinji knows Kevin too. More than knowledge, and more than tolerance, Kevin likes him. Likes him a whole lot.

        At first, the international duties wreck Kevin, both of them. Shinji sweating it out, straining his muscles, pulling, and pulling, and pushing, and pushing with his national team. And Kevin running, and yelling, and using every little bit of strength he had left, with his national team. It drags on for weeks sometimes, World Cup included, but social media and technology make it a little easier. (Although, Lukas and Basti poking fun at him for being glued to his phone is a bother, Kevin finds a little bit of pride in being so dedicated.)

        The day before Shinji leaves for Australia, Kevin, though a lot better than their previous goodbyes, still hates them. It's 7:00am, the bedsheets are tugged loose all over, the TV's still on, and the sun peeks pink through the blinds. Kevin has training in an hour, and Shinji has to leave in thirty minutes. Usually, thirty minutes is enough time for them to get ready, kiss each other awake, crack a joke, drink coffee, and relish in the company. But Kevin never finds it enough on days like these.

        “How long is it again?” Blanket draped around his shoulders, Kevin pats the space beside him. It's still warm from their late night hours, but Shinji sits back down, feet crossed and tucking into themselves.  
        “January 31st,” he murmurs.  
        “That's long,” Kevin retorts, lips pursing into an obvious, intentional, pout. It's the same reaction he makes at every departure, and Shinji recognizes it. He laughs, eyes squinty and bright before slipping a hand by Kevin's chin. Shinji's touch is light and faint, barely there, but in Kevin's eyes, they're possessive. So it's a given that he's just as possessive, both arms darting out to wrap around the smaller's waist. He pulls Shinji down into the sheets, their limbs a tangled mess, and Shinji laughs again.  
        “Too long,” Kevin mumbles against his skin. The pink from the blinds turns different shades of orange, painting their bodies in yellow, Kevin's back, Shinji's face. Kevin's lips eventually find their way to Shinji's, and there's a moment when he feels himself go frightfully warm, overwhelmed with adoration. That the goosebumps on Kevin's back are not from the January weather, but Shinji's lips, Shinji's hum of pleasure, and Shinji's laugh when Kevin knocks his foot against the bedside table. It's all impossibly beautiful.

        As much as he wants to be the one waving Shinji off at the airport, Junpei insists to do so, and being late for training requires an incredibly fool proof excuse. (Though Kevin would argue that Shinji is always a good excuse.) So they share another kiss right behind the door, and Kevin presses his thumbs over Shinji's hips, burns his prints there in hopes that they last, at least until February. At least until Shinji is home, and kissing him again.

        There isn't a particular term that fit them. Not “boyfriends,” not “partners,” and definitely not merely, “friends with benefits.” But they didn't really need one. Kevin was perfectly comfortable with simply having this sort of relationship. Perfectly happy with being able to kiss Shinji freely, and hold him close, and trace every little battle scar on his legs. Perfectly happy with the capability of lying in his bed, alone but not alone at all. Perfectly happy with being able to dial Shinji, and hear his voice, all tired but smiling.

        Perfectly happy to have Shinji, and call him his own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Due to personal conflicts, I wanted to write some Kagakreutz to keep myself distracted, so this came around. Regarding the Poldi and Basti teasing, I drew it from this: (http://mydrunkjoey.tumblr.com/post/107206124295/schweinski-kevin-in-die-mannschaft) moment in Die Mannschaft, because I couldn't help but imagine Kevin texting Shinji. 
> 
> Also I'm really tempted to write Schweinski and Samisut, so that might pop around too? 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who reads, comments, and likes my stuff! You're all so, so, so, wonderful. xoxo


End file.
